


Domestic in the Morning

by shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag



Series: Dan & Phil Domestics [2]
Category: dan and phil
Genre: AU, It is 3am and I wrote this instead of sleeping., Kids, M/M, Or does that just mean even more domestic than they already are?, Phan - Freeform, RIP me, Sugar to rot you teeth, domestic AU, pure fluff, really - Freeform, rip in general, rip the readers, though this is so sweet it'll rot right through your teeth and start working at you heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 07:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11271099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag/pseuds/shameless_mulitfandom_trashbag
Summary: Welcome to a fluff domestic morning in the ( irl & not sims ) Howelter household---“Daddy said to wake you up instedah him.” She whispered. Dan furrowed his brow and wiped his eyes. “Poppaaaa, you gotta get up! I’m hungry and I canno reach the cereals!” She urged, shaking him more. He shoved himself up, pulled a shirt off the nightstand and yanked it over his head. Seeing the clock that read ‘5:32 am’ that was previously under the shirt, he vowed that Phil would pay for this.---You're welcome or I'm sorry. Either way.





	Domestic in the Morning

**Author's Note:**

> kudos & comments are a writers best friend

A searching hand flapped into his face. He shoved it off, groaning and shifting in the bed. The hand shoved his back and an unintelligible voice emanated from the other side. He pulled the duvet higher up over his shoulders and grumbled something through his pillow. He lifted his head from the pillow, eyes blearily gliding over the room and hair cowlicked all the way up one side. As the blanket slipped, two tiny hands grabbed his shoulder ad shook. Dan finally looked to why his husband was trying to wake him. A pair of earthy brown eyes peeked up at him through a mop of curly brown hair.

“Daddy said to wake you up instedah him.” She whispered. Dan furrowed his brow and wiped his eyes. “Poppaaaa, you gotta get up! I’m hungry and I canno reach the cereals!” She urged, shaking him more. He shoved himself up, pulled a shirt off the nightstand and yanked it over his head. Seeing the clock that read ‘5:32 am’ that was previously under the shirt, he vowed that Phil would pay for this.

Dan groaned as he plopped Winnie on the island and rifled through the top cupboard. The only reason the cereal was there in the first place was because Dan had made an attempt at hiding it from Phil. That was years ago and it had simply became the place where cereal went- It was quickly becoming the bane of his existence. Of course he would wake up to pour cereal for their daughter, seeing as it was his fault. 

“What kind, Whin?” he asked.

“Daddy’s kind!” Dan at first didn’t think that was such a good idea but then he remembered what time it was.

“Of course, sweetheart,” he said, pulling the cereal, bowl and milk all out. He poured a bowl of cereal for her, set the tele to a cartoon station and left the four year old to make a mess on the coffee table with her breakfast. 

He went back to bed, snuggled against Phil and pulled the sheets up to his chin. He placed a kiss on the other’s jaw before falling asleep again. 

It didn’t feel like long before crying echoed through the flat. Winnie came up and began poking Dan in the face and shaking his shoulder. He became aware of where he’d ended up, nearly falling off the bed and half uncovered by the blanket. Dan cracked open an eye to see her short hair, soft cheeks and all down the front of her shirt dribbled with milk and pieces of cereal.

“Poppa, Dilly is awake and he’s loud. Oh, and I had a accident an there’s cereals all over” 

Dan almost smiled to himself and told her as he closed his eyes and burrowed into his pillows: “Go around the other side of the bed and wake up Dad, ok?”

-

Phil grimaced as he opened his eyes. Sunlight was filtering in through the window and through her thick hair. His heart ached in a familiar way- Every time he saw her, he couldn’t help thinking how much she looked like him. She was shaking his shoulder and pouting a little. He could hear crying, as well.

“Daddy!” she whispered. “Poppa said wake you up this time an Dilly’s bein real loud an I spilled cereals allllllll ove- Oh! Daddy! Poppa let me have some of your cereals!” She whispered and trailed off in the way four-year-olds do. 

Phil smiled at her, pushed his glasses onto his face and got up. He looked at the room with clear vision now. Dan was about half a nudge from falling off the bed and wearing a shirt- which meant he’d already been up this morning, probably getting Winnie cereal. He also noticed the time- 7:04 am.

Winnie hugged his leg, smearing cereal and milk on his pyjama bottoms. He laugh and picked her up and settled her onto his back, pudgy hands clasped like a necklace around his neck. She made motorcycle sounds as he made his way to the blue painted bedroom. He settled her on the soft carpet and picked Dill out of the crib. The baby stopped crying but made a pouty face at him, blue eyes not hidden in his scowl or through his fluff of blond-ginger hair. It wasn’t unlike what Phil’d had himself, when he was little.

“Daddy, Daddy! Can I help makey Dilly’s bek-fas?” She asked, making grabby hands up as if she meant to hold the baby.

“Sure, but only if you promise to take a bath right after.” Phil conditioned- She was smeared with not only the increasingly stickier cereal and milk, but two other days’ worth of dirt, marker streaks, and sticker glue residue. She’d reached the phase he’d read about a few months ago in which bathtime was a form of torture- He remembered thinking specifically that “How bad could that really be?” He was regretfully mistaken. She made a grouchier face than Dil and looked up at him. 

“That’s isn’t fair, Daddy.” Phil almost buckled into her demands- She was starting to show signs of the dimple he loved so much on Dan.

“That’s the choices, Whin. Bath and help feed Dilly or no bath and no helping.” Her pout deepened and she crossed her arms but she relented.

-

 

Forty minutes later, Winnie was sat on the couch with a colouring book, hair soft and clean although she was already smearing marker across her cheeks- Blue cutting through her freckles, a green smudge on her nose. Dil was throwing cheerios from his highchair at his dads. The parents were sat on either side of Winnie. Dan still had a cowlick marring his slight curls; Phil had cereal milk smeared across his face from helping Winnie clean up the coffee table. 

And it felt like things were finally the way they were meant to be. Content, calm and so very domestic. Neither could ask for more, as they watched Dil discover how far he could fit his own hand into his mouth or heard Winnie ask her dads for advice on the ‘aestetik’ of her ‘butterbug’ colouring. They were all that Dan or Phil had ever even hoped for- A perfect little family of their own.

**Author's Note:**

> feed my crippled ego please  
> kudos & comments  
> please


End file.
